Wrong Turn (2003)
'' Wrong Turn'' is a 2003 American horror film directed by Rob Schmidt and written by Alan B. McElroy. The film was shot in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada and starred Desmond Harrington, Eliza Dushku, Emmanuelle Chriqui and Jeremy Sisto. In the remote forest of West Virginia, Halley Smith (Yvonne Gaudry) and Rich Stoker (Joel Harris) are rock climbing in a cliff. As Rich prepares to help Halley, she witnesses his sudden murder. Someone begins to pull Halley up the cliff so she cuts the rope and falls to the ground. Halley then attempts to escape to her car but trips over a piece of barbed wire before being pulled back into the woods, screaming, by one of the three cannibalistic mutant mountain men. Medical student Chris Flynn (Desmond Harrington) drives through the mountains of West Virginia. A chemical spill in the road ahead forces him to take a different route. He stops at a rundown gas station and meets an old man (Wayne Robson). The old man is not helpful, but Chris sees a map detailing another route heading to his destination. Chris decides to take the road, but on his way, he collides with a Range Rover stopped in the middle of the road. The car belongs to a group of friends on a hiking trip: Jessie Burlingame (Eliza Dushku), Carly (Emmanuelle Chriqui), her fiancé Scott (Jeremy Sisto), and a couple, Evan and Francine (Kevin Zegers and Lindy Booth). Their tires have been punctured by a piece of barbed wire. Evan and Francine stay to watch the cars as the others go to find help. Evan goes to the woods to investigate a strange noise. After a while, Francine goes into the woods to look for him. She finds only his sneaker and his severed ear before she is killed with a strip of barbed wire by Saw-Tooth (Garry Robbins), the oldest of the cannibals. Chris, Jessie, Carly, and Scott find an isolated cabin. After entering, they are surprised to find human body parts. Horrified, they attempt to escape, but they are forced to hide when they hear the occupants coming back. Three disfigured, cannibalistic mountain men ("Three Finger", "Saw-Tooth", and "One-Eye") enter the cabin, bringing Francine's dead body. The four silently watch as her body is messily eaten. The four quietly escape after the cannibals fall asleep. However, Saw-Tooth awakens, alerts the other cannibals, and begins to chase them through the forest. The group climbs up to a nearby clearing with many cars of the cannibals' victims. Chris is shot in the leg by One Eye (Ted Clarke), and Scott saves him by distracting the cannibals, allowing Jessie and Carly to steal one of the trucks. Chris gets into the truck, and they drive down a nearby path in search of Scott. Scott starts to make his way to the truck, but Saw-Tooth kills him with arrows and takes his body back to their cabin. Chris, Jessie, and Carly reach a dead end and have to continue on foot. They find a radio in an old watchtower and use it to call for help, but do not get a response. Later, they see the cannibals armed with torches, searching at the foot of the watchtower. The radio starts responding to their call, alerting the cannibals. The cannibals set the tower on fire. Chris, Carly, and Jessie escape by jumping out of the window into a nearby tree. As they escape the tower, Three Finger (Julian Richings) catches Carly and decapitates her. After escaping, Chris and Jessie hide in a cave near a waterfall until the next morning. Just as they find a road out of the woods, the mountain men find them, pushing Chris down the hill and taking Jessie back to their cabin. Chris survives the fall and meets a police officer, but before Chris is able to convince the police officer of what is happening, the man is shot with an arrow. Chris attempts to drive away in the police truck, but cannot find the key, so he instead hitches a ride underneath the truck as it is driven back to the cabin. At the cabin, Jessie is tied to a bed and gagged. As Jessie is about to be killed, Chris, now driving the police truck, breaks through the cabin and runs into One-Eye. Chris unties Jessie and they fight the cannibals. They escape as Chris manages to kill the cannibals by blowing up their cabin with a shotgun. Chris and Jessie, driving the cannibals' truck, stop back at the gas station. Chris, badly injured, gets out of the truck and takes the map from the gas station while the old man (who was implied to be in league with the mountain men) hides in the store. The credits are interrupted by a scene showing a deputy sheriff investigating and picking over the remains of the destroyed cabin. Three Finger, who survived the explosion, kills the deputy. His insane laughter is heard, as the credits continue to roll.